<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire! Fire! by PenelopeR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411750">Fire! Fire!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR'>PenelopeR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the fire that happened at Nampara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fire!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demelza woke up with a start, she could smell burning. Panic was beginning to set in, as she saw the smoke seep through the door. She turned to see the children asleep beside her, Clowance holding onto the bunny that Ross had bought her from his last trip to London, which he gave to her on his last homecoming, and now he was in London, away from them when she needed him most.</p><p>"Jeremy, Clowance," she whispers as she shakes them both. "Mama," Jeremy said yawning, "is it morning?" Demelza looked at him. "Do not panic my lover," Demelza said trying to keep the panic out of her voice, "but we need to get up, and we need to be brave..." Jeremy looked at her worriedly. "Mama," Clowance said worriedly, "I want Papa..." </p><p>Demelza wanted to shout at her so do I, but there was no time, she had to get her children out of the house. </p><p>___</p><p>"Mistress," Prudie exclaimed coughing outside the door. "We're awake," Demelza said strongly, "Right Jeremy, can you get up like a brave boy and hold on tightly to my nightdress as I hold your sister?" Jeremy nodded at her. "I can mama," he said strongly. He held onto her dress as Demelza walked towards the door, the smoke getting thicker as she neared it. Clowance began to cough as she held onto her bunny. </p><p>Demelza opened the door, noticing the heat on the metal handle and knew she would have a burn on her hand as she gasped with the pain. She saw Prudie standing there and without prompting, Prudie picked up Jeremy. "Mama," Jeremy said in a panic. "It's okay my lover," Demelza said coughing as she held on tightly to Clowance.</p><p>___</p><p>Dwight sat at his desk looking at some papers when Caroline came in holding Horace in her arms. "Dwight," Caroline said slowly, "Zacky Martin is here to see you, he says its urgent it's about Nampara..." </p><p>Dwight stood up in a panic. "Are they ill?" Dwight asked as he walked towards her and then saw Zacky standing there, breathlessly. "Fire sir," Zacky exclaimed, "Nampara is on fire, the boys, her brothers are trying to put it out..." Dwight heard a gasp and saw it was Caroline who was gabbing her cloak. "And are they out of the house?" Dwight asked as he grabbed his bag. </p><p>____</p><p>Drake ran towards Nampara seeing the flames come up over the roof. "DEMELZA," he shouted in a panic, and then he saw Prudie coming out holding Jeremy who had tears rolling down his cheeks. </p><p>"I've got him," Paul Daniel said as he took him from Prudie who collapsed on the grass gasping for breath. "Where is Demelza?" Drake exclaimed in a panic, "Prudie where is she? And Clowance?" </p><p>Prudie gasped for air, and then they saw her crawling out with a screaming Clowance. "Demelza," Sam said, "My God Demelza..." Demelza closed her eyes and breathed heavily as she held onto Clowance tightly. "Jeremy," she croaked out. "He's safe," Sam said slowly, "Paul Daniel has him..." </p><p>"Zacky has gone to get Dwight," Drake said slowly, "just breathe gently..." Clowance sobbed slowly as she held onto her bunny. "Papa," she said sobbing. "Mama," Jeremy said as wiggled out of Paul's arms and crouched beside her. </p><p>____</p><p>They heard hooves in the background as the miners came with buckets of water and were throwing it on Nampara. Demelza looked up and hoped and prayed she would see Ross, but she knew it wouldn't be, he was in London, with no idea how much danger his family was in right now. She saw it was Dwight and Caroline, Caroline jumped down from her horse in her wonderful ladylike way, and she looked at the house and couldn't help but gasp. </p><p>"My dear," Caroline said as she walked over to her, "are you hurt?" Demelza was silent as she looked at her friend and before she could stop herself, the tears flowed out of her eyes. "You're safe now," Dwight said as he put his bag down and looked at her and then at the children who looked up at him, "you are all safe now..." Demelza looked up at him. "My home," Demelza whispered, "this place saved me, Ross's parent's..." Demelza put her head in her hands and wept loudly. </p><p>Dwight saw the burn on her hand. "Demelza, I must treat your hand," Dwight whispered. Demelza just held out her hand to him. Jeremy coughed beside them as Caroline held him. "Your cloak," Demelza whispered to her, "he is getting..." Caroline waved her concerns away. "A cloak can be replaced my dear, you can not..." </p><p>___</p><p>"Bones," Caroline said as she saw him standing by the others, "I want you to go to London and get Ross back home..." Bones turned and looked at her. "You are to tell him that his wife and children need him, if you wait I will write him a letter, but you must go tonight, I will arrange a carriage for you to get there safely of course..." </p><p>Bones looked at her and nodded. "Who could possibly have done this," Drake said as he looked at Caroline. "Who ever it is, they should hope and pray that Ross doesn't find out..." Caroline said slowly. "How is sister?" Sam asked her. "In shock," Caroline said as she looked at them, "Excuse me, I must write a letter to Captain Poldark..." </p><p>___</p><p>Demelza looked up at the house, her house, the burnt shell staring back at her. "You will of course stay with us," Dwight said as he held a sleeping Clowance. Demelza was silent as she turned and looked at him. "Who did this to us Dwight?" Demelza asked him, "who would try and hurt us in this way?" Dwight sighed. "I don't know," Dwight said honestly, "we will sort it out, we need to get you back to Killewarren, you are in shock..." </p><p>"Julia's blanket has been burnt," Demelza whispered, "that's what hurts the most..." Dwight looked at her. "I must come back here tomorrow," Demelza whispered, "I will need to see the damage and fix it before Ross comes home..." Dwight looked at her and just nodded as he walked towards the horse where Sam was waiting holding a sleeping Jeremy. </p><p>___</p><p>Ross sat in his London room and sighed. How he wished he was home, home with his family. His son and his daughter, his wife... his love. Ross rubbed his eyes tiredly and poured himself a port as he finished writing his note for his wife and then stopped as he heard a knock on the door. "You have a visitor," the maid said as she looked at him. Hope soared in him, had Demelza come to visit him... He then thought that was stupid he followed her out and looked shocked as he saw Dwight's right-hand man, Bones standing there. </p><p>"Bones," Ross said shocked, "what are you doing here? Is Dwight here? Is Dwight okay?" Bones looked at him. "i have bought you a letter," Bones said as he handed it to him, "from Mrs Enys..." Ross looked at him confused as he broke the seal. </p><p>
  <i> My dear friend, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>                                I don't know how to write this to you, or put into words what has happened in your absence but you are needed back in Cornwall, your dear Demelza needs you, your children need you. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I wish I could tell you this in person because words on paper is not how you should hear about this, there has been a fire at Nampara, a bad fire Ross, and Demelza and the children were inside. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>They are out Ross, we got them out, Prudie and even that scruffy thing you call a dog made it out, and will be living with us until you can come back. Demelza has some burns it seems on her hands and Clowance and Jeremy, have some breathlessness but otherwise seem quite okay, but your dear house... </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Demelza seems quite in shock and for the first time in a long time I've seen her weep... </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your dear friend, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Caroline </i>
</p><p>----</p><p>Ross grabbed his hat from the board. "Are they really okay Bones? What happened?" Ross asked in a panic.  "There was a fire, the miners were putting it out when I left to deliver the note to you..." Ross ran out shutting the door and ran inside the coach. "Are the children really okay? And Demelza?" Ross asked in a panic. "From what I saw yes," Bones said as the carriage started to move. "Who on earth would do this?" Ross asked angrily, "I'm coming Demelza..." Bones just looked at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Washing the dirt off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caroline takes charge of the situation, Jeremy tries to be the man of the house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Could you get the water ready for the children and their baths," Caroline said as she walked into  Killewarren, "and I want the beds ready, they will be staying for some time... also prepare some food for them..."</p><p>"Demelza," Caroline said slowly, "they will put the bath in your room... The smell must be making you feel ill..." Demelza was silent as she just stared at Clowance and Jeremy. "Shall I wash the babes," Prudie said to Demelza. "You will not," Caroline said seriously, "you were in the fire yourself, I will make sure you are taken care off as well..." Demelza just looked around. "Could you get her a port," Caroline said to one of her maids.</p><p>___</p><p>"Papa," Clowance said crying as Dwight carried her up to one of the rooms. "A nice warm bath," Dwight said to the maid. "Papa will be here soon," Dwight whispered, "you are being so brave..." Clowance coughed and nodded holding on to her bunny. "We're just going to get all this nasty smell off you now," Dwight said gently. Dwight took off her nightie and put it in a bag that the maid was holding as another maid helped Clowance into the water. "Use the best wash we have," Caroline said as she walked in carrying in some clothes. "These will be a bit big," she said continuing. "Where's Mama?" Clowance asked as she held her bunny tightly. "She's fine," Caroline said gently, "would you like to share your bath, with Jeremy?" Clowance just nodded her head as she held on tightly to her bunny. "Maybe we could wash your bunny," Caroline said slowly. "No," Clowance said holding it tighter, "Papa..." </p><p>Caroline looked at Dwight as he stroked Clowance's hair and then smiled as Jeremy walked in with another maid. Jeremy coughed and sighed. "Clowance," he whispered slowly, "it's okay..." Jeremy took his sisters hand and stroked it gently, "I'll look after you and mama..." Clowance wrapped her arms around him dropping her bunny. "I want Papa," she sobbed. "Papa will come," Jeremy whispered and then coughed loudly. "Don't talk so much," Dwight said gently, "let's get you in the warm steamy bath and that will help your chest..." </p><p>___</p><p>Caroline watched them as they sat in the bath, and she thought how proud Ross would have been of his eldest son, looking after his sister. Jeremy held on tightly to Clowances hand and just looked at her as the maids washed them. "Are they well?" Caroline asked Dwight worriedly. "I'm a bit worried about Jeremy's cough," Dwight replied slowly. "What can I do?" Caroline asked slowly, "I've sent for Ross, did I tell you? Bone has gone to get him..." Dwight looked at her and then kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"I'm glad you did," Dwight whispered, "who could do this? I don't understand.... Do you think George could have done it?" Caroline shook her head. "No," Caroline whispered, "No George wouldn't do that, it's too clever for George..." Dwight looked at her. "He's been under some stress at the moment," Dwight said slowly. "But to try and kill Demelza and the children after what happened to his own wife, no Dwight, no, he just wouldn't..." </p><p>___</p><p>"Where's my bunny?" Clowance asked as Jeremy helped her do up her buttons on the long night gown Caroline found her. "It's here," Jeremy said picking it up and passing it to her. Clowance hugged it tightly and then stopped as Jeremy coughed again. "Are you ill?" Clowance asked him worriedly. "No, I'm brave," Jeremy said slowly, "I have to look after you and mama, papa would want that..."</p><p>"You're doing a fine job," Dwight said proudly as he looked at him, "your papa will be most pleased, but now you must rest..." Jeremy looked at him and coughed again. "Your beds are ready..." Dwight said gently. "Is it safe?" Clowance said slowly, "I'm scared..." Caroline turned and looked at her. "You are most safe here," Caroline said gently, "I assure you..."</p><p>___</p><p>"The children are in bed," Caroline said as she walked into the parlour and saw Demelza sitting on the settle with Garrick by her feet. Demelza was silent as she just stared at the fire in the living room. "Demelza," Caroline tried again. "I thought I would die," Demelza whispered, "I thought I would die, I tried so hard to be brave for the children..." Caroline poured herself a port. "You have been so brave," Caroline whispered. </p><p>"I don't feel it," Demelza whispered, "I feel like I've let my husband down, what am I going to tell him, you know the house that was your parents, guess what it burnt down, your mother's lilac bush has gone, all his mine samples..." Demelza put her hands to her face and wept. "My darling Julia's blanket has been burnt," Demelza said slowly. Caroline looked at her. "The bath has been put in your room," Caroline said slowly. </p><p>Demelza just looked at her. "How's Jeremy?" Demelza said as she saw Dwight enter. "Looking after Clowance," Dwight said slowly, "Like a big brother should, he needs rest like Clowance, he is still coughing, but he is a brave boy..." Demelza stood up angrily. "Who could have done this to us, George? Has Ross been keeping things from me again, has he made an enemy in London? Has this got something to do with Ned..." </p><p>"I don't know," Dwight said honestly, "but right now all that matters is you and the children being safe..." Demelza sighed. "And the bath is ready," Caroline said gently, "the smell mustn't be helping you..." Demelza nodded at her gratefully. "I just wish Ross was here," Demelza whispered. "He will be here soon I am sure," Caroline said gently. "I suppose I must write to him," Demelza said wearily. </p><p>"Don't worry about that," Dwight said to her, "Let us worry about that..." Caroline looked at Demelza. "I've put some gowns on your bed," Caroline said kindly, "please use anything I've put out for you..." Demelza just nodded slowly and stopped as she heard Jeremy cough again. "He will be okay," Dwight said slowly, "you all will be..."</p><p>___</p><p>Demelza put her head back in the bath and closed her eyes, hearing the children sleeping peacefully. She was thinking, how could she tell Ross that their home was gone, up in smoke, would they have to move to London now, how could they afford to fix the house, all their memories were there, their children were born there, they fell in love there, and now it was up in smoke. </p><p>"Mama," she heard a voice say croakily, "are you okay?" Demelza opened her eyes and saw him, his curly brown hair, so much like Ross, his brown eyes looking at her. "I'm okay my lover," Demelza whispered, "how are you feeling?" Jeremy coughed and got out of bed and sat by the bath. "Mama," Jeremy whispered, "will Papa be cross with me?" Demelza turned and looked at him. "Why on earth would he be cross with you?" Demelza asked slowly. </p><p>"I didn't look after you and Clowance," Jeremy said slowly, "I'm the man of the house..." Demelza smiled at him, her poor sensitive boy, her lovable son, the son that saved her life, after Julia, she thought everything was gone.</p><p>"You are the most wonderful son your father and I could have hoped for..." Demelza whispered slowly, her voice getting choked up. Jeremy looked at her and nodded. "You were so brave," Demelza continued as she stood up in the bath and wrapped Caroline's bath sheet around her. Jeremy nodded. "I miss papa," Jeremy said slowly. "I miss him too," Demelza said slowly as she put the nightie on and felt the rich cotton on her skin. Jeremy coughed again. "Back to bed with you," Demelza whispered, "you must rest..." </p><p>___</p><p>Ross felt the anger bubble up inside him as he got nearer to Nampara, nearer to Killewarren, that by the time the carriage stopped outside Killewarren he jumped out and ran towards the entrance where the door was opened for him, he didn't say hello to his friends, to anyone, he just ran upstairs and opened any door he could see, until he found it, he saw them, Jeremy patting Demelza's hair as she held onto him, Jeremy watching Clowance and Demelza. He then heard Jeremy's barking cough and his own lungs hurt and his anger bubbled up inside him as he saw Demelza's red raw hand, the burn. </p><p>"Jeremy," Ross whispered, he had to speak to him, he had to go and touch them. Jeremy turned and looked at him. "Papa!" Jeremy said, and he ran to him and jumped into his arms, Ross held him, smelling his hair and the anger came back as he could smell the smoke still. "Papa's home," Ross whispered, "Papa's home now..." Jeremy coughed again. "Sleep my boy," Ross whispered, "Don't talk any more, thank you for looking after Mama and Clowance for me..." Ross kissed him and then turned to Dwight tears in his eyes. "Someone will pay for this Dwight," Ross whispered, "Someone will pay..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ross wants answers as he sees the shell of Nampara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross sat down with a brandy as he looked at Dwight and Caroline and then smiled down as he saw Garrick curled by his feet. He bent down and scratched his head. "Who carried you out eh?" Ross muttered down to the dog. "I think it was Sam," Caroline said slowly, and then she stopped as she saw Demelza enter with a long gown on. "Demelza," Ross said as he stood up, much to the displeasure of Garrick who was enjoying sleeping on his feet. </p><p>"How was the bath?" Caroline asked as she looked at her. "It was fine,"Demelza whispered, "it was fine..." Ross swept her up in his arms and peppered her face in kisses. "I could have lost you," Ross whispered to her, "and our children... let me have a look at your hand... Dwight does this need to be covered..."</p><p>Dwight stood up as he put down his brandy and walked towards Demelza. "May I?" he asked her as he took her arm. "Yes," Demelza whispered to him. Dwight looked at her hand. "It's from the bedroom door," Demelza whispered, speaking Ross's unasked question. "My love," he whispered. "I had to get them out," Demelza whispered, "I am sorry about your home Ross..."</p><p>Ross looked at her. "Do you honestly think I care..." Ross said as he rubbed her arms. "Your cold," he said slowly. "I'll get Bones to light the fire," Caroline said as she stood up. Dwight looked at Demelza and wrapped her hand up. Ross looked at her worriedly. "Your mother and father's things, your mother's dear lilac bush...." </p><p>Ross looked at her as Bones put wood on the fire. "The most important things made it out, you, Jeremy, Clowance and even that mutt of a dog..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "Julia's things didn't," Demelza whispered. Ross looked at her and sighed, thinking of the words to say.</p><p>"The fire didn't destroy our memories," Ross whispered gently. "Your crib..." Demelza said slowly. Ross looked at her and stroked her cheek as Caroline and Dwight slowly left the room. </p><p>"The crib isn't important Demelza, after six years I doubt we need it any more..." Ross said as he looked at her, "the most important thing is that your safe..." Demelza looked at him and burst into tears. Ross held her tightly, in all their years together he had never seen Demelza like this. "Her blanket, her ribbon I made her..." Demelza whispered, "your mother's dress, Oh Ross who could do this to us..." </p><p>"All that matters is you and the children are safe," Ross said again, "I will find out who did this to us, I promise you Demelza, and they will pay..." Demelza nodded at him. "Drink some brandy my love," Ross whispered, "you are in shock..."</p><p>___</p><p>Ross walked up the stairs wearily and walked into the room where the children were sleeping. He walked over to the bed and saw Clowance hugging her bunny tightly. "She wouldn't let it go," Demelza whispered as she sat wearily on the chair. "I bought it from London, a lovely toy shop, just opened, the children would love it...." Demelza stared at him as Ross stroked Clowance's hand gently. "She just wanted you," Demelza whispered to him. Ross looked at Clowance and then at Jeremy as he held on to Clowance tightly. </p><p>"I will leave London," Ross whispered slowly, "I will resign as an MP..." Demelza looked up at him shocked. "No Ross," Demelza said gasping, "you can't, your people need you..." Ross turned and looked at her. "And my family need me," Ross exclaimed, "you and the children nearly burnt to death..." Demelza sighed. "You couldn't of done anything," Demelza said sighing and then stopped as Jeremy coughed. </p><p>Ross went to his side and stroked his curls. "I could have been there," Ross said slowly as he smiled at Jeremy as he opened his eyes. Ross stroked his hair gently. "Has Dwight looked at his chest," Ross said to Demelza. Demelza nodded her head wearily. "I'm brave Papa," Jeremy whispered, "brave like you..." Ross smiled at him and then down at Clowance. </p><p>___</p><p>Ross looked over and saw Demelza was asleep on the chair. Ross walked over to her gently and stroked her auburn hair. "I'll make them pay," Ross whispered, "when I've found out who has done this..." Ross gently picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down next to Jeremy. Ross kissed her nose and then kissed Jeremy's curls before he walked round to the other side of the bed and kissed Clowance's cheek. </p><p>Ross walked out of the room slowly and rested his head wearily against the wall. "How is she?" Caroline asked him worriedly. "She's sleeping," Ross said slowly, "where's Dwight, I want to go to Nampara..."</p><p>"Do you think that's wise?" Caroline asked him. "My wife and my children were nearly burnt to death," Ross said harshly, "I think its wise..." Caroline looked at him. "Tomorrow," Dwight said as he handed him a brandy, "tomorrow Ross..." Ross looked at him and nodded.</p><p>____</p><p>Ross sat by the fire and looked at Dwight as Caroline busied herself with Horace. "Tell me everything," Ross whispered as he looked at his glass. "First we heard of it is when Zacky Martin came," Caroline said as she offered Garrick a grape. Ross smiled at the scene as Garrick ignored her offering. "Zacky?" Ross asked her. "Zacky, you know the one with the long hair and beard, came here panting and asking for Dwight, said there was a fire at Nampara..."</p><p>Ross nodded at her. "I have to go and thank him," Ross said seriously. "Dwight, tell me honestly," Ross said slowly, "what happened?" Dwight sighed. "When Caroline and I got there, we saw Sam and Drake trying to get them out and then Prudie coming out carrying Jeremy, then Demelza followed with Clowance..." Ross looked at him. "When I find the person responsible," Ross whispered, "well..."</p><p>"Do you think George could have done it?" Caroline asked Ross looking at him. Ross put his glass down on the table and looked at her. "Why do you say that? Has something happened? I swear if he has been hassling Demelza, or his goons have been hassling her..." Dwight looked at him and then at Caroline harshly. "George is in no fit state to do anything of the sort," Dwight said seriously. </p><p>Ross looked at him. "Trust me," Dwight said harshly. Ross looked at him. "His wife has died," Dwight said, "he couldn't care less about you and Demelza right now..." Ross looked at him confused. "It smells to me like a woman," Prudie said as she walked in. "Prudie," Ross said standing up, "how are you? Thank you for looking after..." Prudie put her hand up and looked at him. </p><p>"Now you stop mister, I said I would look after your family and I have, but let me tell you this, new maid she hired is no good, she don't like mistress..." Prudie said seriously, "trust Prudie...." Ross looked at her. "Tess!" Ross exclaimed, "no, surely not..." Prudie just looked at her. "Tess and miners, she is no good captain, no good, simpering over you..." </p><p>Ross was about to speak when an ear piecing scream could be heard. Ross didn't say anything, he ran towards the scream.</p><p>___</p><p>"Shhhh," Demelza said as she held a crying Clowance, "you're safe..." Ross entered the room and before he could even take a breath it seemed he felt tiny arms around him. "Papa," she sobbed. Ross picked her up and held her. "I'm here now," he whispered, "I'm not leaving you again, you're safe..." Clowance nodded slowly. "The fire," she sobbed, "so big, and orange, and it was hot, and I just wanted you Papa..." Clowance hiccuped. "I'm here now," he whispered, "don't think of that, think of happy things..." Clowance nodded. "Mama saving the hedgehog from Garrick," Clowance whispered, "Jeremy feeding it bread and water, and you were finding hay for it..." Ross smiled at her. "Horace we called it," Ross whispered, "how about I lie down with you all, and tomorrow is a new day, you're safe my darling girl, you, Jeremy and Mama are safe, Papa is here now!" </p><p>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nampara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ross goes to see Nampara</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross looked at his family as he sat in the chair drinking a brandy. How he could have lost them, he stood up and put the glass down and walked out of the room and walked down the grand staircase that he would have to get used to as his own. "Where are you going?" Dwight asked him as he came out of the parlor.</p><p>"I need to go to Nampara," Ross said as he looked at him. "Let me come with you," Dwight said as he looked at him. Ross nodded and sighed and then looked upstairs. "They will be safe," Dwight whispered, "Bones is here and Horace has a nasty bite on him... Trust me..."</p><p>Ross nodded and then walked towards the door and put his hat on. "Are you sure it wasn't George?" Ross asked him as Dwight joined him outside. "I am positive," Dwight said slowly, "I shouldn't be telling you this but I've been treating George since Elizabeth has died..." Ross stopped as he sat on one of the horses. "He isn't a well man," Dwight continued, "there is no way he could of started the fire Ross..."</p><p>___</p><p>Ross stopped the horse as he came near Nampara and his anger intensified as he smelt the soot and ash. He jumped off the horse and just stared. "You can stay with us for as long as you need," Dwight said as he walked up to him. "Thanks," Ross said slowly, "but we shouldn't have too, this has been my home since I was well a babe... I fell in love here, my children was born here, my daughter died here, my brother died here, my father died here and now...."</p><p>Ross walked around the shell off his house and sighed. "Dwight, have you noticed anything strange around here while I've been away?" Dwight turned and looked at him as he looked up at the house. "What do you mean?" he asked him confused. "You know, anything that you think might have contributed to this... Arson Dwight... my children and wife could of been killed..."</p><p>"Well," Dwight said sighing, "now I am going to sound like Prudie and Caroline gossiping, but they both feel like Tess might have something to do with it, especially Prudie..." Ross stopped and looked at him. "Our maid?" Ross exclaimed, "what makes them say that?"</p><p>"Talk in the village," Dwight said sighing, "Tess spreading rumors about Demelza..." Ross looked at him seriously. "Why on earth did Demelza hire her?" Ross exclaimed at him, "even if she didn't set fire to the house, why would she ask her to be our maid..." Dwight looked at him and sighed. </p><p>"Ross," Dwight said gently, "you know your wife, she doesn't want to see the bad in anyone, she wants to see the good, the positive..." Ross rolled his eyes at him. "And where was Tess when the fire happened? Is she living with us? My God, I don't know anything..."</p><p>"I don't know," Dwight said honestly. Ross turned and faced him. "What do you think Dwight?" Ross asked him as he walked up to the front door and saw the lilac bush just hanging onto life. "Honestly?" he asked him. "Always," Ross replied.  "I think she's jealous of Demelza, Demelza came from beginnings like her and she has ended up with an MP with no money worries..." Ross looked at him and laughed. "Oh please!" Ross exclaimed, "Then she is stupid if she doesn't know all about us, how Demelza nearly died giving birth to Jeremy because she had to fish for our food..."</p><p>Ross entered and sighed. "How did they get out alive?" Ross asked as he shivered. "Thanks to Prudie and Demelza," Dwight said gently. "I nearly lost her once before," Ross said as he bent down to touch the bench covered in soot, "and now this... My God, when I find out who did it..." Dwight looked at him and then sighed. "Caroline thinks Tess wants you," Dwight said suddenly.</p><p>Ross scoffed loudly. "There's only one maid I've ever wanted and I married her...." Dwight nodded in understanding "I think I need to speak to Tess," Ross continued. "I think you won't have to wait long," Dwight said as he saw Tess by the window. Ross looked to Dwight. "Keep me calm," Ross said to him slowly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A crib of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nampara in Daylight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross took a deep breath and headed out towards the front door. "Keep calm," Dwight whispered to him. "Oh I'm calm," Ross whispered to him, "I am so calm it's scary..." Dwight looked at him and then stopped as they heard Tess walk by the front door. </p><p>Tess walked in and gasped in shock as she saw Ross standing there with Dwight, who were both looking up at the ceiling. "Ross," Tess said in shock. "Sorry," Ross said as he turned around, "you are?" Tess looked at him angrily and Ross looked at Dwight. "I'm your maid," Tess said slowly, "Ross..." Ross looked at her. "Then you should address me as master..." Ross said seriously, "of course I remember now, Demelza told me she hired someone..."</p><p>"As you can see," Ross said as he looked at her, "there will be no work here for the moment..." Tess looked at him and looked around. "What happened sir?" Tess asked as he looked at him. "Looks like someone set fire to my home..." Ross said sombrely. "I thought you were in London sir," Tess said and then stopped as Dwight raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>"You thought wrong," Ross said slowly, "have you seen anything amiss around here Tess, because the most important people in my life were hurt..." Tess looked at him and shook her head. "When are you going to go back to London? I can look after things around here..." Tess said seriously. Ross looked at her and then at Dwight. "I am not..." Ross said seriously. Tess looked horrified but then changed her face but not quick enough for Dwight not to notice. "Why don't you get a mop and a broom!" Ross exclaimed to her, "I want to see the damage properly..." Tess looked at him. "Will Mistress be helping?" Tess asked sulkily. "Certainly not," Ross said to her, "Your mistress is injured and needs rest..." Tess looked at him and nodded. "Prudie?" she asked again. "Resting," Ross said seriously, "she was involved in the fire and saved my son, she could ask for the year off and get it right now!" Tess looked at him. "Who's going to help me?" Tess asked him. "Your job is to do as I say, not question me..." Ross barked at her and then walked out the door. </p><p>___</p><p>Ross looked at Dwight. "She has something to do with it," Dwight said to him, "I am sure of it Ross, she can't wait to ship you back off to London..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "I'm going to work her to do the bone," Ross whispered, "I need to think what I am going to do, but first I need to see how the children are..." Dwight looked at him. "Honestly," Dwight said slowly, "I'm worried about Jeremy's cough..." </p><p>Ross looked at him. "How worried?" Ross asked panicking. "A little," Dwight said, "I'm hoping another steam bath will help the cough..." Ross nodded at him. "Nothing can happen to them," Ross whispered. "Nothing will," Dwight said as he looked at him, "they got out with barely a scratch on ten, and looking at Nampara they are lucky Ross..." Ross looked up at the house and sighed. "I want to go in there and rip her head off," Ross said to Dwight. "We don't know conclusively," Dwight said to him. Ross looked at him. "I know," Ross said seriously, "I know she has something to do with it, and I am going to speak to Prudie in a minute..." Dwight looked at him and nodded and then stopped as they saw a figure ride up on a horse. </p><p>___</p><p>Demelza exhaustedly jumped down from the horse and looked at her home and tears filled her eyes. Her home, the only place she had ever called home was a shell. "My love," she heard her husband say, "what are you doing here? I want you to rest, I was hoping you would still be asleep..." Demelza looked at him and sighed. "I couldn't sleep," Demelza said slowly, "all our memories, all the children's things have just gone..." Ross looked at her. "No they haven't," Ross said gently, "isn't it you that always tell me that memories are in our heart, in our minds..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. </p><p>"Tess is inside," Ross said as he looked at her. Demelza nodded at him. "I better go and help," Demelza said as she looked at him and then Dwight. "Let us do it," Ross whispered, "where's the children?" Demelza sighed. "At the beach with Caroline and Garrick and Horrace, I didn't want them to see the house until I saw what it looked like in daylight..." Ross looked at her. "How's Jeremy?" Ross asked her. "Coughing a bit still," Demelza said honestly, "but I gave him a night steamy bath..." Dwight nodded at her. "That should help," Dwight said to her. Demelza looked at him and then walked inside the house slowly as Ross looked at Dwight. "I'll leave you two..." Dwight said as he looked at Ross, "I will go and see Master Jeremy..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "Keep an eye on her," Dwight whispered, "she's in shock..." Ross nodded as he walked past his mums burnt lilac bush and sighed. </p><p>___</p><p>He walked past Tess as she walked aimlessly around. "Admiring your handy work?" Ross asked as he looked at her. Tess smiled a brilliant smile at him. "Are you impressed with my sweeping..." Tess said fluttering her eyelashes, "I heard you like a woman who can work around the house..." Ross shuddered and looked up the stairs and then looked at Tess. "I am going to tell you something," Ross whispered to her, "I will find out who did this to my home, who nearly killed my wife and children, they will wish they never started the fire, trust me..." Tess looked at him. </p><p>Tess looked at him. "I know you have something to do with this, and I will find out what role you have to play... my wife may think she can save you, that you have a bit of her inside you, but let me tell you this, I've only met you twice, and I don't like you, you are nothing like the Demelza I met and took on as my maid, my Demelza would have actually put the broom on the floor and swept... no you are not Demelza..." Tess pulled a face at him. "Now sweep," Ross said to her, "I am now in charge of your duties, so I want this house swept before my children come back..." Ross turned around and walked towards the stairs. </p><p>___</p><p>Demelza stood inside Clowance's room and looked at the shell off the room, and saw the grey patches from the smoke damage. She looked over at where the cradle where, Ross, Claude-Anthony, Julia, Jeremy and Clowance slept when they were born, it was burnt black, and you could just see the etchings of Ross's name... she stroked his name and sighed. "I'm sorry Joshua," she whispered, "your beautiful cradle you made, ruined..." Demelza looked at Clowance's doll in the cradle and let out a sob as she saw it was practically soot. "I can buy her a new one," Ross whispered as he stood in the doorway. </p><p>"I don't want a new one," Demelza said as she looked at him, "that doll was Julia's..." Ross looked at her. "My love..." Ross whispered. "Jeremy's soldiers you bought him from Truro melted," Demelza continued, "their blankets I made them, and your crib, your special crib, your father made it, it's ruined... I had visions of grandchildren in it..." Ross looked at her. "I had visions of this one in it," Demelza put her hands on her stomach. </p><p>"My love," Ross said as his voice cracked with emotion, "Why didn't you tell me? When? How?" Demelza looked at him. "I didn't want to tell you in a letter," Demelza whispered, "I wasn't sure at first, but you know I am as regular as the moon, and now what... our house..." Ross looked at her. "We can fix all of this..." Ross whispered, "the toys, the crib, the furnishing all don't matter, all that matters is that you and our little friend joining us, and our children are well, we can make this our home again, and we can make it our home properly, we have the money to have all the furnishings that you desire..." </p><p>Demelza looked at him and wiped her eyes. "I want Tess gone," Ross said as he looked at her. "Ross," Demelza said slowly. "No Demelza," Ross said seriously, "I can't have you in danger any more,  I don't like her, I never have, I don't trust her..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "But what about when you go to London? I will need help..." Demelza said slowly. "Why don't we ask Jinny to come back?" Ross asked, "just not Tess, besides I am not going back to London for a long while yet..." Demelza smiled at him and then looked out the window and saw Clowance holding Horace in her arms as Dwight held Jeremy. </p><p>___</p><p>"Let's get you to Killwarren to rest," Ross whispered to her, "and Jeremy looks practically asleep in Dwight's arms..." Demelza nodded to him. "Will Nampara will be safe without us here?" Demelza asked worriedly. "Let me worry about that," Ross whispered to her, "I know some miners who would be glad of some extra money..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "And Tess?" Demelza asked him. "Will be told not to come back until further notice," Ross whispered, "let me handle all of this..." Demelza just nodded exhaustedly. </p><p>Demelza walked down the stairs slowly and looked around the parlour and stopped as she saw Tess huffing and puffing with a broom. "Mistress," Tess said grumpily. "Tess," Demelza said slowly. "I was sorry to hear what happened here, such a shame, and with all that Ross holds dear in his house..." Ross stopped on the stairs and listened, he knew she had something to do with it. "At least we are safe," Demelza said slowly, "that's all that matters..." </p><p>"Tess," Ross said as he continued his walk down the stairs, "we won't be requiring your services at the moment, for obvious reasons, so I will give you this week's wages and then that will be it I am afraid..." Tess looked at him and then at Demelza. "We can't keep you on," Demelza said seriously, "we have no work at the moment..." Tess looked at Demelza. </p><p>"This is your doing!" Tess said to her, "you are jealous of me, because I am younger, and I know Ross likes a maid, after all he had you didn't he..." Ross looked at her. "ENOUGH!" Ross exclaimed, "you can now kiss goodbye to your wages, I want you to leave now..." Tess looked at him. "This isn'tthe end," Tess muttered as she dropped the broom and walked out. Demelza looked at Ross and then at the kitchen. "Let me go and speak to Zacky and then let's head back to Killewarren... you need rest my love..."</p><p>___</p><p>Ross walked down to Hendrawna Beach and then smiled as Clowance came running to him. "Papa!" she shouted, "papa!" Ross held her tightly as her arms flung around her. "Can we go home now?" Clowance asked him. "Not yet," Ross whispered, "Papa needs to fix a few bits..." Clowance nodded her head. "You won't leave us again, will you Papa?" Ross looked at her and shook his head. "I never want to leave you again..." Ross whispered as he kissed her and then stopped as Jeremy did another cough. Ross put his arms out for him and took his sleeping son from Dwight and kissed the top of his head. </p><p>"Papa," Jeremy moaned sleepily. "shhhh," Ross whispered, "we're going to go back into the warm now and Papa will give you another nice steamy hot bath..." Jeremy didn't reply as his eyes shut with sleep. "Where's Caroline?" Ross asked as he looked around. "She's gone to Truro," Dwight said slowly, "she's getting some bits for the children, you know Caroline, they have to have the best, and we have no toys..." Ross rolled his eyes. "And Demelza?" Ross asked looking at him. "Caroline dragged her with her," Dwight said. "Demelza is with child," Ross whispered, "and I am worried..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All you need is friends sometimes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross and Dwight entered Killewarren and Ross sighed as he carried Jeremy up the stairs. "Could you make up a bath for Master Jeremy please," Dwight asked the maid and then sighed as Clowance looked at him. "Is Jeremy going to be okay?" Clowance asked Dwight. "Of course," Dwight said to  her, "he is brave, why don't you go and sit by the fire with Horace and give him an orange." </p><p>Ross laid Jeremy down on the bed and sighed as the maid came into the room followed by Prudie. "What can I do captain?" Prudie asked him. "Rest," Ross said to her seriously, "I can't thank you enough Prudie... you've annoyed me lots with your lack of work at times, for your disrespect of Demelza when we first married, but now I can't thank you enough for your friendship with Demelza and you saving Jeremy, I am in your debt and I won't hear of you working at the moment." Prudie dabbed her eyes with her apron and nodded. "Thank you captain," Prudie whispered, "but I can wash the mite for you..." </p><p>"Rest," Ross said again as he looked at her, "Prudie, wait a minute, I met Tess today..." Prudie looked at him. "I got rid of her," Ross said to her, "I had a bad vibe about her..." Prudie looked at him and nodded. "Yes sir," Prudie said, "I said to Mistress, she couldn't be saved, there is only one Demelza ad God broke the mould with her..."  Ross nodded his head. "That she did," Ross said slowly, "in fact Prudie, you should bathe Jeremy I need to speak to Zacky,  I don't rightly trust Nampara unattended..." Prudie nodded her head. </p><p>"Nothing like miners to protect a property," Prudie said seriously, "especially after what's happened with the mistress..." Ross nodded his head proudly, just like when Harry shot her all those years ago, his people of Mellin Cottage adored his wife, she had helped through pregnancy, births, animals being sick, she was as much loved as him, probably even more. </p><p>____</p><p>Caroline looked at Demelza as they arrived at Truro. "I should be with the children," Demelza said as she looked at her. "You need some things my dear," Caroline said seriously, "the children need things, Jeremy would not want to wear one of my dresses..." Demelza looked at her and chuckled. "And we don't have toys," Caroline said to her, "Jeremy and Clowance need toys..."</p><p>Demelza looked at her and nodded. "I know you're right," Demelza whispered to her, "when I went into Nampara, and I saw their rooms, Jeremy's soldiers gone, Clowance's doll, the crib... it just broke my heart..." Caroline looked at her. "Well let's start there," Caroline said as she walked towards the toy store. "Caroline," Demelza said seriously, "I don't have money for this shop..." </p><p>Caroline just looked at her and smiled as she opened the door and smiled at the lady. "I want toy soldiers please," Caroline said to her, "and a doll, the best doll you have please... the finest..." Demelza just stood and looked at her. "Caroline," Demelza tried again. "I am Godmother," Caroline said seriously, "do not argue with me..." Caroline turned and smiled at the lady as she came out with a porcelain doll. "That's so quaint," Caroline said seriously, "Clowance will just adore it..." Demelza was silent as she knew Caroline couldn't be stopped. "Dressmakers next," Caroline said to her. Demelza looked down at her dress and sighed, Caroline was right, she couldn't wear this all the time, Caroline's dress was beautiful but very soon she was going to have different measurements...</p><p>___</p><p>Ross tied Zacky by the post of Nampara and sighed again as he saw his home, his home since birth, apart from when he was in the trenches of war, he had suffered heartbreak here, love here, loss here, and now it was gone. Ross looked around and sighed. "Ross," he heard his friend say, his friend since he was a child. "Zacky," Ross muttered to him, "I was going to come and see you." Zacky looked at him and nodded. </p><p>"I want to say thank you first," Ross said as he turned and looked at his friend, "for going to get Dwight and calling the miners, for saving my family, I am forever in your debt..." Zacky shook his head. "The mistress means a lot to us," Zacky said to him, "and we know she means a lot to you, when you are away, she keeps the mine going, keeps us in a job, keeps everything going..."</p><p>"I know I am a lucky man," Ross said slowly, "Zacky I want to ask you a favour..." Zacky looked at him and nodded. "Anything, you know that," Zacky said to him. "I want some miners to keep an eye on the house at nights when I'm not here working on it," Ross said to him, "I don't trust that the person that did this, won't come back and try and finish the job..." </p><p>Zacky looked at him. "Do you have any ideas who could it be?" Zacky asked him. "I have an idea," Ross said to him, "a pretty strong idea..." Zacky looked at him. "I won't share it just yet," Ross said to him, "but please keep an ear to the ground..." Zacky looked at him and nodded. </p><p>"Also," Ross said as he looked at him, "we were wondering if Jinny would come back to work for us..." Zacky looked at him and smiled. "I am sure she would be delighted too," Zacky said, "Benji could help on the land..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "Tomorrow? Would that be okay, I want the house to be ready as soon as possible, Demelza is with child again..." Zacky looked at him and smiled. "Congratulations sir," Zacky said to him, "do you want some miners to help?" Ross looked at him and sighed. "A few of the young ones," Ross said slowly, "we need as much copper being mined, so we have money to pay for this..." </p><p>___</p><p>Demelza looked at the dresses and sighed as Caroline carried boxes and boxes of clothes for the children. "Caroline," Demelza whispered to her, "they have enough..." Caroline looked at her with her eyebrow raised. "You can never have enough clothes Demelza," Caroline said seriously, "Miss Clowance will need a riding habit to..." Demelza looked at her. "She doesn't even have a horse..." Demelza said to her. "She rides on one," Caroline said seriously, "give me this pleasure please, of buying for a little girl..." Demelza looked at her and could see the heartbreak was still there after Sophie, so she could only nod her head. </p><p>Demelza saw a beautiful yellow housedress and smiled. "Reminds me of my first housedress," Demelza whispered as she touched it, "when life was simple, and I was only worried about Elizabeth and her dulcet charms, not about people trying to harm me and my family in my own house, the only house I have ever known..." Caroline looked at her. "And the yellow dress," Caroline shouted out to the dressmakers, "its beautiful, its like sunflowers my dear, and you know how much I adore the sunflowers in Nampara garden..." Demelza looked at her. "Let me buy the dress," Demelza said to her. </p><p>"My dear," Caroline whispered, "money can't give back what you have given me, years of friendship, years of advice, years of putting up with my snobbish ways, this is nothing compared to the love you've given me when I lost my dear Sophie, let me do this for you, words don't come easily to me, this is my way of saying thank you, and I am here for you and Ross..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hard Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying to get Nampara in order, and Caroline gets her hands dirty much to the amusement of Ross and Dwight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross looked at Demelza as they sat having breakfast the next morning, he could see she was deathly pale. "My love are you okay?" Ross asked her. "I'm okay," Demelza said as she smiled at him, "you came back late last night..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "I know," Ross whispered, "I am sorry about that my love, I had things to sort out with Zacky..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "The mine okay?" Demelza asked worriedly. </p><p>"The mine is fine," Ross said, "the mine will have to hopefully bring lots of tin and copper to pay for the redevelopment..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "How was your shopping trip my love?" Ross asked her. "Caroline went over the top," Demelza said slowly, "Clowance has a riding habit..." Ross looked up at her as he sipped his tea. "So Caroline," Ross said chuckling, "did you get some clothes?" Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I did," Demelza whispered, "I couldn't say no, she was picking up outfit after outfit, I did choose one outfit though, it reminded me of you..." </p><p>Ross looked up at her and smiled. "It's just beautiful," Caroline says as she walks in, wearing an outfit they had never seen before, she was wearing a plain dress and her hair was done up in a scarf, "beautiful sunflower yellow, wonderful Ross... now are you both being looked after by our maids..." Ross looked at Demelza and then at Caroline. "Caroline," Ross said as he looked at her and then at Demelza. </p><p>"Yes," Caroline said as she looked at them as she sat down and poured herself a tea. "Are you feeling well?" Ross asked her. "Quite well," Caroline said as she looked at them, "why? Do I look peaky?" Dwight walked in with Jeremy and Clowance and sat down with them. "She's quite okay," Dwight said slowly and then saw Ross's face contort with pain as he heard Jeremy's cough again. "He's fine," Dwight whispered to him, "it will take a while for the cough to go."</p><p>"I heard you and Dwight talking," Caroline said as she looked at them, "and we're going to Nampara today are we not, so I'm dressed to help..." Demelza looked at Ross with an eyebrow raised. "Well its very kind of you Caroline," Ross said as he looked at her, "but we have some miners coming and Jinny, so..." Caroline looked at hm and waved his words away. </p><p>"Please," Caroline said seriously, "I am quite capable of sweeping soot up! Dearie me..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "As you wish," Ross said as he looked at her and then looked at Demelza as she played about with her food. "Demelza?" Ross asked her, "is the babe causing you problems?" Demelza smiled up at him. "I'm okay, but I'm really sorry, I can't eat anything else..." </p><p>___</p><p>Ross looked at Demelza as they rode together on Darkie. "I'm worried about you," Ross whispered to her, "you never looked this pale and sick with Jeremy and Clowance...." Demelza looked up at him. "I was like this when I was carrying Julia," Demelza whispered, "before I told you I was as sick as a dog..." Ross looked down at her and his heart didn't shatter as much as years ago when Julia's name was mentioned, it was easier, but he still felt that stab of pain.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Ross asked her slowly. "Of course," Demelza whispered as she turned her head and saw Jeremy riding with Dwight and Clowance with Caroline, Clowance wearing her new riding coat, when she saw it she squealed in delight, which made Caroline smile like Demelza and Ross hadn't seen her smile before. "Why do you always leave it so late to tell me you are with child?"</p><p>Demelza smiled as she leaned back into him and felt his strong arm around her midsection. "With Julia," Demelza whispered, "It was simple, I didn't know if you loved me..." Ross was silent for a long moment and then said slowly, "I was a fool, I think  loved you from the moment I saved you..." Demelza lent into him and sighed. "With Jeremy," Demelza whispered, "I think you know why..."</p><p>"I have many regrets about that period of time," Ross said to her. "Let's not go back to that period of time Ross," Demelza whispered, "it was a time when we both made mistakes, we both have regrets, but it made us the couple who we are today, and I told you about Clowance straight away, but this one, I didn't want to tell you in a letter... I suppose I didn't know your reaction, it's been so long..." </p><p>"I'm happy and worried like I am always when you carry," Ross whispered to her. "I'm brave Ross," Demelza whispered, "its just this has just knocked me for six." Ross kissed the top of her head and then stopped as he saw Nampara in the distance. "This will be our new start, the past is now ashes in the ground..." </p><p>___</p><p>Ross helped Demelza down from Darkie and then waved to Zacky who was busy talking to Jinny. "I don't want you lifting a finger today," Ross said to her as they walked towards Zacky. "What shall I do then?" Demelza asked him, "I will be fine Ross..." Ross looked at her. "How about you work in your dear garden?" Ross asked her, "you could plan what you would like..." Demelza looked at him. "It will always be Grace's garden," Demelza said as she looked at him. Ross looked at her and smiled. "The garden was just waiting for you..." Ross whispered to her. </p><p>"Captain," Zacky shouted out to him, "Mistress, so nice to see you up and about..." Demelza smiled at him. "Thank you Zacky," Demelza said to him, ", and thank you for what you did that night, you saved my life..." Zacky went bright red with the compliment. "It was nothing Ma'am..." Zacky said, "you mean a lot to us..." Demelza smiled at him and Ross squeezed her hand. </p><p>"Anything to report Zacky?" Ross said as he looked at him. "Nothing captain," Zacky said seriously, "We have the boys here, Jinny of course, and Mrs Zacky is already in the parlour sweeping..." Demelza looked at him horrified. "I should go and help," Demelza said seriously. Ross raised his eyebrow up. "Please don't worry Ma'am," Zacky said gently, "we want to help you and captain... it's no problem at all, we are just so sorry its happened in the first place."</p><p>___</p><p>Jeremy jumped down from Dwight's horse and then felt his Papa's arms around him. "Be careful," Ross sad gently, "you are still coughing..." Jeremy looked up at him with his big brown eyes. "I'm brave papa," Jeremy said to him. "I have no doubt that you are," Ross said to him, "but you need to take it easy my boy..." Jeremy looked at him and nodded. "What can I do Papa to help?" Jeremy asked him. "You can take it easy," Ross said as he took his hand. </p><p>"But I want to help," Jeremy said as he looked up at him, "I want to be jut like you, papa!" Ross looked down at him and smiled. "One day this will all be yours," Ross said slowly, "all the house, the farm, the land, the mine, it will all be yours..." Jeremy looked up at him confused. "When I'm old," Ross said smiling at him, "and when I'm gone, this will be yours with your family, hopefully one day you will raise your family here..." </p><p>"Like you Papa?" Jeremy asked him. "Like me," Ross whispered, "I never thought I'd have this, I thought my life would be totally different, Nampara has never been full of children, but you and Clowance, and your baby brother or sister coming soon, make Nampara a home..." Jeremy looked at him. "And Mama," Jeremy said to him. "Mama is the very essence of Nampara my boy," Ross whispered to him, "now I want you to do the most important job of all, the only job for my heir and eldest..."</p><p>"What's that Papa?" Jeremy asked him. "Look after Mama while she's in the garden, and Clowance too," Ross said to him, "it's a very important job, and you're the only person I trust apart from myself..." Jeremy looked at him seriously. "I can do it Papa," Jeremy said seriously. Ross ruffled his hair. "i know you can," Ross whispered to him, "you don't know how much you saved your mother, and me..." Jeremy looked up at him and smiled and then coughed again. Ross rubbed his chest his soothingly just as Dwight showed him and looked at him. "When I find out who did this," Ross said slowly as he faced the sea.</p><p>___</p><p>Ross walked into the house and saw Dwight standing in the parlour smirking. "What...." Ross said as he looked at him and then stopped as he saw Caroline looking at Jinny as she  showed her how to use a broom. Ross smirked at Dwight. "Is this a first?" Ross asked Dwight. "A first," Dwight said nodding and then smiled at Caroline with such love as she swept the parlour and then stopped and did a dainty cough as the ash went up in the air. </p><p>Caroline smiled at them. "How do I look dearest Dwight?" Caroline asked him. "You look beautiful," Dwight said as he smiled at her. Caroline blushed at him and then smiled. "Right shall we start upstairs?" Ross asked Dwight. </p><p>___</p><p>Ross looked at Dwight as he entered the master bedchamber. "The memories here," Ross whispered, "Children birthed here, Demelza ill here, Demelza shouting at me from bed telling me I had forfeited her trust, and now..." Ross touched the grey bedsheets, most of it covered with ash and soot. "New beginnings," Dwight said gently. "My God don't we need it," Ross whispered to him, "hopefully this room will be ready for Demelza's confinement." </p><p>"It will be," Dwight said seriously. "She was so upset about the cot Dwight," Ross said slowly, "is she okay Dwight, she seems to be struggling with this pregnancy." Dwight looked at him and sighed. "She's been through a terrible trauma," Dwight said slowly, "she's lost the only home she's known, her children could have died and hormones, and it's been six years since Clowance, her body isn't as young as it was..." Ross looked at him. "She has to be okay," Ross whispered to him, "I am still haunted by the visions of Elizabeth after her daughter's birth, cold, lifeless, and my God Ross if that happened to Demelza, it can't happen Dwight..."</p><p>"It won't," Dwight said, "it won't, Elizabeth's case was completely different, I can't tell you that, you know that... But Demelza won't have a birth like Elizabeth's, its very much different!" Ross looked at him. "Trust me," Dwight said gently, "just trust me... but  will keep an eye on her I promise..." Ros looked at him and nodded. "I just worry," Ross whispered as he went to the windowof the bedroom and wiped away the ash that had formed. "That's love for you Ross," Dwight sad seriously, "a house can be rebuilt and we can rebuild it..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Working Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The work of rebuilding Nampara continues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a bit worried about this chapter, this just was an idea in my head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline looked at Mrs Zacky and sighed. "Are you alright miss?" Mrs Zacky asked her. "I am just feeling an incredible sense of sadness looking at my friends kitchen..." Caroline said slowly, "We had many a happy evening in here..." Mrs Zacky looked at her and nodded. "I know," Mrs Zacky said looking at her, "and what it nearly cost the captain, his wife, his children, it doesn't bare thinking about...."</p><p>"I know Ross is extremely worried about little Jeremy's cough..." Caroline said as she carried on sweeping. "Zacky doesn't know how Ross would cope if he lost another child," Mrs Zacky said to her. "That won't happen," Caroline said seriously, "I won't let it happen, neither will Dwight..." </p><p>Mrs Zacky looked at her and nodded. "And neither will the miners," Mrs Zacky said strongly, "captain and mistress mean a lot to us, there will be a riot if anything happened to any of them..."</p><p>___</p><p>Demelza looked at her plants and sighed. "Don't be sad Mama," Jeremy said as he looked at her, "we will make your garden beautiful again..." Demelza sighed and put her arm around him. </p><p>"I know we will," Demelza whispered as she looked at him, "it's" just the garden held such precious memories for me and your papa..." Jeremy looked at her. "This was your grandma's garden, before it was mine, and it would have held such precious memories for your papa, memories before I came and before you and your sister arrived, memories of him as a little boy..."</p><p>"...with his own papa and his own mama and his own brother..." Demelza took a deep steadying breath. "And they are now in heaven?" Jeremy asked her, "with our sister Julia... and baby Sophie..." Demelza felt her lip begin to wobble as thoughts of Julia, her podgy little legs running towards Ross for the first time, as he smoked his pipe and had his arms out to her. </p><p>"Do I need to get papa?" Jeremy asked her worriedly. "No," Demelza said quickly, "I'm quite alright..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Sadly," Demelza said slowly, "you are right, papa's family isn't with us any more... and they are in heaven I believe with my own mama..." Jeremy looked at her. "Your mama in heaven too?" Jeremy asked her. </p><p>"Sadly so," Demelza whispered slowly. "Mama!" Clowance shouted out slowly, "is this a weed? Or a lovely plant we can save?" Demelza smiled at Jeremy. "Let's go and see shall we?" Demelza asked him and then smiled as Jeremy took her arm. Demelza's heart filled with more love for her eldest son, than she thought possible.</p><p>___</p><p>Ross looked at Dwight he pulled down the ruined canopy from the bed. "This was my parents room," Ross said slowly, "to think that they probably made me here in this bed, but that's not what worries me at the moment." Dwight looked at him as he took off the blankets from the bed. </p><p>"My wife was in this bed," Ross whispered to him, "if it was what an hour later, if she hadn't of smelt the smoke, what would have happened to her, to our unborn child..." Dwight sighed as he looked at him. "You can't think like that," Dwight said as he looked at him. </p><p>"When Elizabeth died, I felt sick to the pit of my stomach, I threw up when I was travelling back from Trenwith, of course I was mourning the loss of someone I once loved, someone I once cared about, but that wasn't the reason why I was vomiting, it was the thought of one day never seeing Demelza, waking up one day, and she would be gone..."</p><p>"And that nearly happened, and I was in London, far away, I could have gone to bed being a husband and a father and waking up a widow with no children..." Ross whispered. Ross sighed trying to control his emotions. "Losing Julia, was the most painful thing I have ever done in my life," Ross whispered, "but if I had lost Demelza I would have died at the minute I found out..."</p><p>___</p><p>"That is a flower," Demelza said as she bent down to Clowance smiling at her. "Can we save it mama?" Clowance asked her. "We can," Demelza said gently, "we should go and get some water..." </p><p>Clowance ran off to the outside tap as Jeremy looked around for a bucket. Demelza smiled at them and then thought of the time when Jeremy was a baby, and he saw a hedgehog for the first time:</p><p>
  <i> Demelza looked at Ross as they sat on the grass outside Nampara, Jeremy was lying on the blanket, for the first time on his tummy. "I can't believe how big he is getting," Ross said as he lit his pipe and looked at her. Demelza wanted to tell him if he spent more time with her than at Trenwith he would have seen it, but she wasn't going to be petty. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"He's nearly two now Ross," Demelza said wistfully, "nearly two years since his dramatic entrance..." Ross sighed. "Don't remind me..." Ross whispered as he smiled at his son and then stopped as he saw a tiny movement by the bucket in the corner.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's a hedgehog," Demelza whispered as she went on her knees by Jeremy, "look Jeremy, can you see it, my lover..." Jeremy looked around at his mother's voice and then saw it, scuttling about on the ground. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jeremy clapped happily and Demelza held him to her as Ross looked on happily. "Say hedgehog," Demelza whispered to him, "say hedgehog, my lover..." </i>
</p><p>Demelza smiled at her children as they came back both carrying the bucket and Jeremy carefully poured the water on the ground. </p><p>___</p><p>"It didn't happen, Ross," Dwight said gently. "Someone out there is after my family," Ross said to him, "someone out there, burnt our home with the hope of killing my wife and children..." </p><p>"They haven't though," Dwight said as he looked at him. "And they are still out there," Ross whispered, "Tess is probably out there, talking to her accomplice..." Dwight looked at her and sighed. </p><p>Ross then felt his chest tighten as they heard Jeremy cough loudly. "How long until that cough goes Dwight?" Ross asked worriedly. "It depends," Dwight said as he looked at him, "it always depends on the patient, Jeremy as you remember was always a poorly child while he was growing up..." Ross sighed as he nodded, remembering the first time he was ill...</p><p>
  <i> He paced, he could do nothing but pace, Jeremy had a fever, and memories of that May night came back, Julia so sick from a fever, holding her little body in his arms. He vowed he would never let another child in his heart, but he had failed miserably as soon as he saw Jeremy, the smallest baby he had ever seen, he was so tiny compared to Julia...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He had tried to take a step back from him, tried to love him from afar... He bent down by his cot, Demelza rushing around trying to guess what Dwight would need. Ross bent down and kissed his son's forehead for the very first time since he was born. "Papa's here," Ross whispered to him..." </i>
</p><p>___</p><p>Demelza sighed as she bent on her hands in knees scrubbing the soot off the path of the garden. She felt a presence and looked up to see Tess standing there. Demelza looked at her and stood up and gave a small smile.</p><p>"Tess," Demelza said as she sighed slowly. "I've come to work," Tess said as he looked at her. "Oh," Demelza said as she looked at her, "I'm afraid there is no work for you at the moment..." Tess looked at her and she smiled insincerely.</p><p>"I did hear what happened here," Tess said as she looked at him. "Yes," Demelza said slowly as she looked sadly at the house, her house, for all of her life. "But you are good at working your way up from the bottom aren't you..."</p><p>Demelza looked at her. "What is your problem Tess?" Demelza asked her. "Problem? Me? I don't have a problem," Tess said to her. Demelza looked at her and sighed. "We are busy here Tess, we will let you know when we need you again..." Demelza said exhaustedly. </p><p>"Be careful mistress, you know the captain slept with a maid before, he can do it again..." Tess said as she looked at her, "I'd watch out... you don't want to lose anything else..."</p><p>___</p><p>Jeremy rushed into Nampara, his chest wheezy as he held onto Clowance's hand tightly. "Jeremy," Caroline said as she came out of the kitchen, her cheeks covered with soot, her once red scarf, now with black spots on. Jeremy gasped with air as he looked at her. "Calm down Jeremy," Caroline said gently. "Tess is outside," Clowance said as she looked at Caroline, "I hate her..."</p><p>Caroline looked at them and then at Jeremy who was still struggling to breathe. "Calm down," Caroline said gently, "DWIGHT!" Caroline looked at Jeremy as she helped Jeremy outside. "Breathe in and out," Caroline said gently.</p><p>Dwight came rushing down the stairs with Ross stomping down the stairs in a panic. They rushed out in the garden and saw Demelza and Caroline huddling around Jeremy. </p><p>___</p><p>"What's happened?" Ross asked as he looked at them in a panic. "Jeremy," Dwight said as he bent down beside her, "deep breaths, deep breaths, well done Jeremy, you are doing so well..." Jeremy took deep breaths. "Tess was here," he said gasping. Ross looked at him worriedly. Demelza looked at Jeremy and then at Ross. "She is horrible mama," Clowance said looking at her. </p><p>Ross looked at Clowance and then at Demelza. "What happened?" Ross asked gently as he looked at Clowance. "She went to hit me," Clowance exclaimed, "because I wouldn't eat her yucky pudding, but Jeremy stood in the way..." Ross looked at Demelza and saw her face go deathly pale. "I am okay," Jeremy said seriously, "I am man of the house and I..." "Don't talk," Dwight said to him seriously, "you must rest your lungs..."</p><p>"Sit down Demelza," Caroline said gently. Ross bent down beside Clowance and looked at her. "Did she hit Jeremy?" Ross asked her gently. Clowance nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" Demelza exclaimed in anguish. Clowance looked at them both with tears in her eyes. "Your not in trouble," Ross whispered to her, "I promise." </p><p>"She told me she would send me away," Clowance said to him, "that she would take papa away from me..." Clowance looked at him. Ross took a deep breath. "She threatened me outside," Demelza whispered, "do you think she did this Ross..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "I do my love, I do," Ross whispered slowly as he put his arm around her, "and I am afraid until we have caught her and whoever is with her, you and the children can't come and help my love... its not safe..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>